


Around the Rim

by batboybondage



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Reversal, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, BDSM, Blow Job, Consensual Kink, D/s, Dom!Damian, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Rimming, Sub!Dick, Sub!Tim, robinpile, sub!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: Damian’s unruly subs have been playing with each other behind his back. It’s time for their punishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jbaru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jbaru).



> Everyone is of age. Everything is consensual, this is a reversed age fic so Damian is the oldest and Dick is the youngest.

Timothy, Jason and Richard knelt on the ground naked except for their collars and harnesses. Damian paced in front of them. The two youngest were red faced in shame, their eyes downcast.

“-Tt-” Damian ticked. He suddenly bent down and grabbed Jason by the hair. He pulled painfully, forcing him to meet him in the eye.

“Although Richard was a very bad boy, as my newest pet he didn’t know much better. You Jason, knew very well that the little bird was off-limits to everyone except for me, and only me.”

Richard watched, his eyes wide. He fidgeted, unsure of how to act in this situation. The youngest had already been spanked until he was red for his irrepressible need to move and fidget when Damian wanted him to hold still.

“I was the one who—”

Let it never be said the young man wasn’t honourable. Damian already knew it was Richard that seduced Jason, but, as well suited as Richard was for life as a sub, he was still learning. He didn’t understand that it didn’t matter who had touched who first. How the rules were interpreted were up to Damian. He made them clear so there was no confusion, but it was up to him who and how his pretty pets were punished when they were naughty.

“Do not talk out of turn, Richard. I have told you enough times to keep your mouth shut.” He let go of Jason’s hair. Jason quickly moved back to a straight kneeling position. Damian turned his eyes on Richard. He took a moment to appreciate Richard’s beauty. He had a athletic body. Flexible, limber, perfect for tying up. It was matched with a pretty face, and…

A pretty mouth.

“Come here,” he ordered. Dick quickly crawled forward in front of him. Damian ran his hand down his cheek, and tilted the sub’s chin up.

“Perhaps we need to occupy it, if you can’t help but open it.” He released his cock and took Richard by the back of the head pushing him forward. Dick opened up obediently and Damian started fucking his mouth. Dick made little choking sounds when Damian went in too far, his gag reflex still in place. Usually Damian was softer, but this was a punishment, it wasn’t supposed to be pleasant for Dick.

He caught Jason licking his lips at the scene.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, randy pup.”

Jason tensed.

The house ran on a hierarchy. Timothy was Damian’s first sub. Damian loved to humiliate him. Timothy liked nothing better than to toe the line of what he could get away with. Most of the time he was strictly bottom. Jason was his second. He was more aggressive and could go either top or bottom. He and Timothy liked to vie for his attention. Damian liked to have Jason top Tim, much to the younger man’s vicious joy and Timothy’s aggravation. Dick was new and as such only Damian was allowed to touch him, or that should have been how it worked out, except the precocious sub had caught Jason’s eye, and had convinced Jason to play with him.

“Jason, I’ve noticed you pay far more attention to Richard’s ass than you have to my rules. I can only assume you want to pay it some very close scrutiny. Get between his cheeks and get as close a view as you like, with your tongue.”

Jason sputtered in protest. The only one Jason had ever been ordered to rim was Damian, and that was early on in his training. He had gotten too used to being on the top of the other subs, this would be good for him. He quickly crawled forward between Richard’s legs when he saw the hard look on his Dom’s face.

Richard jerked, choking a bit when he felt the wet tongue swirl around his hole.  
Richard moaned a little. Jason was well trained and knew his business. His tongue was soft and wet. It circled and pushed inside, a slimy sensual invasion. Richard squirmed, giving muffled moans at the new sensation. Damian chuckled, adjusting Richard’s pace. He breathed through his nose hard, ignoring the pleasure of the hot wet mouth. The pleasure was in Jason’s humiliation.

“Timothy.”

“Sir?” Timothy looked up. He was relaxed, but attentive. He had been with Damian when Richard and Jason had gone behind his back. He was right to be relaxed. He had been good, followed the rules.

“Fuck Jason,” Damian ordered.

“What!” Jason’s head shot up from behind Richard’s ass.

Timothy was already behind Jason with a grin on his face. He didn’t get to top much, and he was eager for it.

“Tongue inside Richard, now.”

Jason reluctantly bent his head back down going at the younger man’s ass again. Dick whimpered. It seems Jason was taking his frustrations out on Dick’s hole. Pushing in and out with his tongue, trying to stretch him out.

Tim gloatingly squeezed Jason’s ass with an amused smile. Jason growled as Tim stuck his finger in prepping him a little. It didn’t take long though. Damian kept them ready for his whims at any time.

Jason grunted as Timothy entered him. Tim took a hold of Jason’s hips and looked to Damian for direction. The smile on his face made Damian snicker.

“Hard,” he commanded. Jason gave a yelp as Timothy began to plow into him, pounding in and out. Despite usually being delegated to the bottom Tim knew exactly where to hit home.

“You’re so tight, Jay, obviously you need to loosen up a bit,” Tim murmured in his ear.  
“Bastard!” Jason growled between licks. Dick was shivering in excitement now. He was hard, but instinctively knew Timothy was the only one allowed to cum.

He could feel Dick’s chokes become a little too distressed. He knew the young man held back when it came to telling Damian when he had had enough, he was so eager to please he very quickly forgot about his own needs. Damian held his head steady, pulled out and came all over Richard’s face and body. Richard winced in surprise and licked some of the cum off his lips. Damian dragged his head back up and looked him in the eye.

“Mine,” He enunciated very clearly. “You do not get to play unless I’m the one playing with you. Understand?”

Richard nodded doing his very best not to fidget under Damian’s firm gaze and his own need for release.

“Yes, sir.”

Damian petted his head fondly.

“Timothy, cum,” He ordered.

Tim pounded into Jason’s ass three more times and shouted as he came, rubbing it in. It was all for Jason’s humiliation after all and Timothy was nothing if not accommodating. Tim loved to please their Master as much as he loved to piss their Master off. Jason grunted, but continued his efforts on rimming Richard.

Timothy pulled out.

“You can clean off Richard, Timothy. My cum, your favourite treat.”

Tim crawled over in front of the younger man and began licking his face like a satisfied house cat licking up milk. Richard giggled, but gave a yelp at something Jason had done, probably in retaliation for the whole situation.

“Have you stretched him nicely with your tongue, Jason?”

“Mmhmm,” Jason answered. He shifted, probably uncomfortable from all the cum leaking out of his ass.

Damian went to the toy shelf and pulled down a plug and a chastity belt.

“Since I won’t be able to trust you until you learn to follow the rules you get to wear one of these when I’m not playing with you.”

Jason glanced up and saw the chastity device and groaned. “Please no.”

Damian snorted. He grabbed Jason by the harness and pulled him back. Jason wasn’t hard at all. He didn’t get off on humiliation like Tim and to a lesser extent Dick did. Damian snapped the chastity device in place and Jason grumbled, earning him a sharp slap on the ass.

Dick was trying to hold back laughter at the expression on Jason’s face.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten your part in all this, little bird.” He showed Dick the large butt plug, “You’re going to be wearing this twenty-four/seven save the obvious exceptions for as long as Jason’s in the device.”

Dick whimpered as Damian lubed it up. Jason’s tongue had done its job stretching, but it was still painful because of its size. Dick wriggled as Damian worked it into his ass. Richard gave little whines as it was pushed in.

“Now then,” Damian stood, “Time for dinner, come along pets. Richard, Jason, you two can crawl.”

Timothy stood and Damian wrapped his arm around his slim waist. He would have to remember how effective Tim doming Jason was as punishment.

“In the doghouse again,” He heard Jason whisper to Dick as they crawled behind him at his feet. He’d need to give the unruly thing another swat for that.


End file.
